


No love triangle for us

by TerresDeBrume



Series: Flash Fic Night Prompts [34]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia knows something the Alliance doesn’t.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And she likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No love triangle for us

There’s a betting pool in the Alliance on whether Leia will end up dating Luke Skywalker or Han Solo.

The soldiers think she has no idea but, really, she’s known from the beginning, and since it hasn’t evolved into anything gross or uncomfortable, she might as well keep an eye on the betting rates and amuse herself with it.

 

Luke’s score reaches its peak after an unsuccessful mission on some desert-filled planet, when he spends almost a month nursing Leia back to her full health. He stays by her bedside the whole time, brings her water and soup and gives her a hundred little tricks to combat dehydration should she ever end up in that kind of setting again.

(Han trails behind him with his hands in his pockets and calls him an insufferable farm boy whenever he gets too overbearing. He has to drag Luke away from Leia’s bedroom more than once.)

 

Han stays behind for quite a while, until they reach Hoth and Leia is just about ready to explode from the inaction— _would_ explode, in fact, if not for Han’s constant prodding and ribbing which allows her to blow off some steam and _not_ frighten the rest of Command to death. Han teases her when she’s so frustrated she could deliver a verbal take down to the first soldier to cross her path, Leia calls him a scruffy-looking nerf-herder and carries on her day with much less weight on her shoulders.

(Luke somehow materializes between them whenever things are about to turn sour for real, displaying an uncanny ability to find the exact words needed to calm both Han and Leia down).

 

They each have their talents and, between the two of them, Leia considers herself pretty lucky and, frankly, as happy as she can be after losing her entire planet to a homicidal maniac.

Although her favorite part of their friendship are, by far, the evenings when they sit down in her personnal quarters and take bets on how long the Alliance will take to realize Luke and Han are too busy dating one another to think about courting _her_.


End file.
